Knowledge Works Wonders
by GeneralAndres
Summary: Chapter 7 has been completed. This is an alternate version of Hotel Transylvania. An 18 year old American named Andres Mencias. He plans to go to visit all of Europe, but all his plans are changed when he runs into a strange castle which he discovers that monsters are real. Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Hotel Transylvania. Like the story? Then read Operation Salvation
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate version of Hotel Transylvania. Instead of Johnny there is a 18 year old american boy named Andres Mencias. He plans to go to visit all of Europe and go to all the important cites. All of his plans are changed when he runs into a strange castle which he discovers that monsters are real. Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Version of Hotel Transylvania

Andres Mencias woke up in his room. It was a modern day house room nothing too fancy although almost all his furniture was mad of wood even his floor. Andres was excited about today because today was the day when he finally goes alone to another country in this case another continent. He couldn't believe that he was going to see all of the old World War I/II structures. Of all the documentaries he read a saw he was actually finally going to see them. However, before all of that happened he would have to go to Romania to see the castles he couldn't explain how but he felt like he should go there.

He got dressed; he wore black cargo pants and a black plane top. He packed all the things he would need clothes, dental equipment, water, matches, a tent, and just in case a Silver edged knife and a desert eagle with 5 silver bullets the rest normal led, never could be that sure of there not being any danger. "Better to have it and not need it than need It and not have it" he chuckled at that comment.

He did have his weapons documented thanks to his father's connections. He said goodbye to his little sister and parents. It wasn't easy leaving, he lived with 7 brothers and sisters, of his sister which are quadruplets with him and are now in college so is his big sister and big brother who is now in Europe taking classes of he doesn't know what. He would go to college after December but for now he just wanted to travel to Europe alone to see the sites and the list possible chance find the girl of his dreams. After all he was in rolled in ROTC so this trip to Europe was a goodbye to civilian life.

He got to his car a drove towards the airport. On the way he was overthinking the Idea of monsters, not saying they didn't exist like he wouldn't be surprised but he wouldn't be that chill. He knew that all those stories had to be written out of something real that is why he had his weapons just in case. His intentions were not to kill them oh no he is a peaceful guy those weapons are just for self-defense. He just wants to learn from them. If they even exist. After 30 minutes of driving he arrived at the private airport that his father's company owned. He parked his car and got out with all his stuff including his Military grade backpack and his Military grade duffle back, it would seem he wasn't strong enough to carry them but he was stronger and smarter than he looked. He was both equally book smart and street smart thanks to all his teachers and trainers. "Well here goes nothing" he told himself.

He walked until he reached his father's jet; his father let him use it occasionally to visit colleges but never for a long trip to Europe. He got on and he was greeted by the pilot  
"Welcome aboard Mr. Mencias, it's good to have you back." Said the pilot,  
"Hello Rodger and thank you, are we ready to go?" Andres said.  
"Yes, we are just waiting on you sir" Rodger responded.  
"Good, this is your first time leaving the country right?" Andres asked  
"Yes it is sir." Rodgers said  
"Then I guess we are going into unmarked lands then." Andres said jokingly  
Rodgers chuckled at his comment "Indeed we are sir".

Andres put his things into a compartment and sat down on his chair and put his beats and then listened to his music (mostly classic rock and classical musical and rock orchestra). After a few stops and long hours of flight they finally arrived to Romania. Andres looked out the window and stared in awe he knew Romania was beautiful but he never thought it would be this amazing. When the plane finally landed Rodgers opened the planes door  
"When you need a lift back to the states or anywhere call this number I will get to you in a few hours" Rodgers said  
"Thank you Rodgers" Andres responded while getting off the plane.  
He got his backpack and duffel back and went to get to his car which then dropped him off the Dracula Castle.  
"Thanks man you don't have to wait for me I'll be walking for he on out" Andres said to the driver.  
As the car left Andres looked behind him and stared in awe of the Dracula castle, thanks to his father he was basically a VIP in there, it was a good life it had it perks but he never wanted to be treated like royalty. After seeing the entire castle he went to a village a few hours from there. He went inside a bar just to get a beer.

When he entered the bar he sat down and a man came to him [Romanian]"Hello there son what would you like" the man said.  
[Romanian] "Oh I'm just going to have a Heineken thank you" Andres said  
"Right away sir" the man responded.  
"Say you aren't from around here you are an American right?" the man asked while giving him the beer.  
"Yes I am from Texas" Andres said.  
"Then how do you speak Romanian?" The man asked  
"Oh, I was always interested in other languages, so I know 7 in total." Andres respond  
"That is a very nice tool to have, so why are you here?" The man asked  
"I'm just here to view the castles and go camping" Andres said  
"That's good but just don't go to the woods up north" The man said with a worried tone  
"Why, what's up north" Andres asked curiously  
"Its cause my people say its haunted" the man replied  
"Well in that case I'm not going up there so there is nothing to worry about" Andres lied.  
After that Andres paid for his beer and went up north. While he was walking he found a rode to the woods so he followed it until he saw a huge fire. He went towards the fire and he realized it was a village but something was odd about a village like if it was just a Hollywood prop. He was then just thinking they were making a movie until he saw a handful of burning people walking out of the village. He figured that they were wearing fire proof clothes because they weren't screaming.

So Andres followed the strange people to a tunnel and towards a castle. Andres stopped and took a picture of it.  
"Hmm, I never seen or read about this castle or even a castle that looked like this." He thought to himself.  
Even though that thought ran through his mind he pushed on he then realized that there were a lot of people in there. When he went through the circling doors and got to the lobby his heart stopped and realized.  
"Holy shit, they are real" he said quietly.  
Monsters walked all around the lobby he saw skeletons, a hydra, and was that Frankenstein? Suddenly he was pushed back  
"Who are you and how did you find this place" a man told him to his face.  
He quickly thought ok monsters a real and this guy who is pushing me is clearly a vampire so if there all these monsters here then this has to be a safe haven for them so maybe I should just say that I am one.  
"Oh hey I'm Andres Mencias, I'm a wizard, and my father told me about this place" Andres told the Vampire.  
"What a wizard, I've never hear of then only witches" the vampire said  
"Oh yeah well then I am the first one here to visit, a lot of us are in more populated areas like Germany and the United States." Andres responded  
"Oh, well then I am sorry Mr. Mencias." The vampire said while clearing his throat  
"Excuse me for my attitude, I just thought you were humans and humans are forbidden here" said the vampire.  
Then he pushed Andres into the hotel  
"Well technically I am human but I am just wiser and I have powers that's all" Andres responded  
"Well anyways Welcome to Hotel Transylvania" said the Vampire  
"So this is a hotel" Andres said.  
The vampire looked at him suspiciously then Andres corrected himself  
"Of course this is a hotel I'm sorry I just got pretty much carried away in awe."  
The vampire convinced then said "I'll prepare your room Mr. Mencias please just stay here while I'll help the other guests"  
Then suddenly a little man came down on a rope "Bonjour monsieur" the little man said.  
"Hello Quasimodo what is it that you want?" the vampire asked  
Then a little rat climbed and me and squeaked  
"Yes Esmeralda that is a human" Quasimodo said  
"No don't be absurd he is not a human he is a human" the vampire told Quasimodo  
"I am sorry monsieur I just didn't know" Quasimodo said  
[French] "It is alright Quasimodo am a Andres Mencias a wizard" Said Andres  
"Oh finally someone who speaks my language" Quasimodo responded  
"Anyways Monsieur we have the Devil Lizard Fingers ready" Quasimodo told the vampire  
"Very good yes now if you excuse me I'll be handling the other guests" the vampire responded.  
So then Andres started walking around the lobby and got near the stairs he was in pure awe of the whole architectural value and the engineering work of the whole place when suddenly….

He looked straight at the stairs and saw the most beautiful lest girl he had ever seen. She then stared at him into his eyes and he did the same. Frozen in the view he noticed her eyes having a violet flare, he then snapped out of it and walked right towards her and did something he never expected he sang a verse "Suddenly - life has new meaning to me. There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of. You wake up and suddenly you're in love."  
(It's basically like this ( watch?v=Bh5qlCwpOns) but without him grabbing her or kissing her) He then stopped like a foot from her and offered her his hand "Hello I am Andres Mencias, and you are?"  
She looked at him at awe and snapped out of it and accepted his hand and answered  
"I'm Mavis"  
"Mavis that's a pretty name" Andres Said and Mavis blushed "Thank you, wait you're human are you?" Mavis asked surprisingly  
"No, I'm not human I am a wizard, I am like a witch only I'm not green and I don't use a broom" He responded  
"And you are?" Andres asked the wolf lady  
–she fully knowing what just happened with those two she knew that they just zinged-  
"Oh, I'm leaving" the wolf lady said while walking away.  
"Was it something I said?" Asked Andres  
Mavis laughed and responded "I don't know why she acted like that her name is Wanda."  
Then the male vampire appeared and said "Hello Mavis I see you just met Andres Mencias the Wizard"  
"Yeah, I did dad" Mavis said  
"Dad? So you are her father?" Andres asked  
"Why yes I am Count Dracula, any ways let me show you to your room you will have enough time to chat with the other guests and my daughter" Dracula responded  
"Well ok so Mavis ill guess I'll see you later" Andres said  
"Yeah for sure" She responded.

Dracula took Andres to where Andres was going to stay "Well 178, I took the liberty of getting you a suit for the trouble since you came here" Dracula said "Thank you, but you didn't need to" Andres said  
"Oh but I wanted to it not so often that we get a wizard here" Dracula responded .  
Dracula gave him the room keys and said "If there is anything you need just talk to the armored guards they will help you out also if you would like to join us in the activities of my daughter's birthday party you are more than welcomed"  
"Well thank you Dracula sir" Andres responded and with that Dracula left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Now with Dracula gone Andres could finally change his attire. He took of his cargo pants and his plain black shirt and opened his duffle bag and took out black jeans and a black polo shirt, almost everything he owned was dark, however he did have a few bright color shirts and some light colored jeans and of course his reenactment WWII German officer Uniform, but that was it. Andres then began to think  
 _Ok Andres you were able to find and enter a hotel filled with monsters and turns out monsters are scared of humans more than we are scared of them, I was able to find the most beautiful girl in the world who turns out is Dracula's daughter.  
_ "Wow when did my life become so interesting" He said quietly after he changed he wanted to look at the view outside so he went to the balcony doors and opened them then he walked outside.  
Surprised by the view he said "Wow this is the most amazing view I have ever seen"  
"I know right" a feminine voice said behind him.  
He was startled and looked behind him and then up then he saw a bat but this bat had blue eyes  
"Hey there" Andres said nervously as he waved his hand  
"Hi" the bat said then turning into purple mist then to Mavis  
"Wait I want to ask you something but I don't mean to be rude but it's just to know" He said  
"Alright" Mavis said  
"So you're a human now but when you turned into a bat are you naked or are your clothes bat size?" Andres asked.  
Mavis looked at him with a confused look and then said "Oh, well because I am a vampire I have vampire so when I turn into a bat my clothes disappear so I guess I was naked."  
Andres looked at her with interest and said "Interesting and one more thing why are you here?"  
Mavis stunned was stunned of the question and looked embarrassed  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you I was just leaving" She said,  
but before she could leave Andres gently grabbed her arm and said "Hey, its fine I'm actually glad you're here" He smiled then Mavis smiled  
"Just out of curiosity because your father told me that today is your birthday and I just wanted to ask you how old you were turning?" Andres asked.  
Mavis smiled and said "118"  
Andres was surprised by the number and then Mavis asked "What about you, I mean how old are you?'  
Then Andres responded "Well in human years I'm 18 as well"  
Mavis surprised and intrigued by the response and said excitingly "Holy rabies, finally there is someone in this hotel who has the same age as I do, wait could you maybe help my father with my birthday party?"  
Andres surprised by the question he said "Well, I'm not much of a party planner"  
Mavis looked disappointed by his response and said "Oh, I just thought that you could help"  
Andres feeling like a jerk, saw his mistake and said "Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't do it, I only meant to say that I never done this kind of thing before"  
Mavis smiled and hugged Andres which he accepted and Mavis said "Thank you, thank you, thank you"  
"No problem" He responded  
"Hey I want to show you something" Mavis said and grabbed Andres by the back of his neck and ran out of the room.

The Entertainment Bar

When they arrived at a place that looked like an Entertainment bar Mavis let go of Andres and he walked around and looked around and thought that this was a pretty nice place that's until he saw Frankenstein, a mummy, and a werewolf fighting some zombie musicians. Thankfully Dracula stepped in "Drac."Frankenstein said  
"Yes, Frankie?" Dracula asked  
"Hey, buddy" Frankenstein said  
"What have you guys been doing?" Dracula asked,  
The Werewolf said "We wanted to practice our big number for Mavis's party, and then these losers wouldn't get off the bandstand."  
Then Dracula said "Okay. Put down Zombie Mozart, Bach and Beethoven this instant."  
Then they threw them and Drac asked to Beethoven "Did you get to rehearse at all, Zombie Beethoven?"  
Zombie Beethoven said "Eh eh eh eh." With a musical tone.  
Wayne suggested "Listen, Drac, we wanted to play something, like old times. We even thought maybe you'd sing with us."  
"Come on, fellas. You know that I haven't sung in public since Martha." Dracula responded,  
Frankenstein said "Yeah, but we just thought how much, you know, Mavis would love it."  
"I said no! [Roars with his monster face] Don't ask me again! Okay. Now, let's hug the zombies. Let's all make up." Dracula said  
"Wow. He really scared you." Wayne told Frankenstein  
Then he responded "I wasn't scared. I was being polite, okay?"

Everyone became quiet that's until Andres suggested "Well,I would love to hear you guys play"  
Frankenstein looked Andres and asked "Wait aren't you that Wizard kid we have been hearing about?"  
"Yes, I hope they have been good rumors" Andres said, everyone started to smile.  
"Anyways about your band do you guys play?" Andres asked  
"Do we!" Frankenstein yelled.  
Then their band started to play

Seems like

 _Girl I can't believe it's your big night._

[ _Griffin is playing the drums_ ]

 _Seems like only yesterday you were eating mosquitos._

 _But now your eating frogs and mice_

 _Scarfing them down like Doritos_

 _Tell me where did the time go, girl_

Then Andres said _"_ Whoa, whoa, whoa guys"  
Everyone stopped playing and looked Andres  
"Look guys nobody appreciate old fashion music like i do but this is Mavis we are talking about" Andres said,  
Then Frankenstein asked "Then what do you suppose we do then?"  
"Well keep up the tempo here watch" Andres said while grabbing a guitar,  
When he put it on he said "Alright guys try to keep up and don't break the beat"  
Andres started playing and singing

W _hen she was just a girl she expected the world_

 _But it flew away from her reach_

 _So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of_

 _Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise_

 _Every time she closed her eyes_

 _When she was just a girl she expected the world_

 _But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth_

 _Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

 _The wheel breaks the butterfly every tear a waterfall_

 _In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_

 _In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

 _And dream of para-para-paradise_

 _Para-para-paradise_

 _Para-para-paradise_

 _She'd dream of para-para-paradise_

 _Para-para-paradise_

 _Para-para-paradise_

 _La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

 _La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

 _And so lying underneath those stormy skies_

 _She'd say, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I know the sun must set to rise"_

 _This could be para-para-paradise_

 _Para-para-paradise_

 _This could be para-para-paradise_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _This could be para-para-paradise_

 _Para-para-paradise_

 _This could be para-para-paradise_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh_

 _This could be para-para-paradise_

 _Para-para-paradise_

 _This could be para-para-paradise_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

-Cold play Paradise

When Andres stopped playing everyone had their mouths open. It was obvious to notice that the whole crowed was surprised but he had a hard time thinking if it was a good thing or a bad thing. That changed when everyone started cheering especially Mavis who said "Holy Rabies I'm so blown away right now." Andres smiled  
"Wow this guy is going to make the best party ever!" Frankenstein yelled.  
"Where did you learn how to play like that?" the mummy asked  
"Well, everyone has hobbies right." Andres answered  
"Well yes that was nice Andres, but we should all move to the other party activities" Dracula said  
(Alright we are skipping the bingo game and the Gymnasium)

Pool Area

Andres was wearing black swimming trunks, while Mavis was a wearing a black one piece swim suit.  
"So Andres when did you have the time to write that song?" Asked Mavis  
"Uh, well I didn't write the song I just used the song to express what I feel inside, It's what I always say music expresses who you are so as in if you are depressed you listen to depressing songs and if you are happy you listen to happy songs." Andres responded  
'Wow man that's deep" Frankenstein answered  
"Yeah well as we wizards have to be wise right but I know that I am not the wisest of them all" Andres responded  
"Wait, if you are saying that you are not the wisest wouldn't that make you wiser?" Griffin asked.  
Everybody suddenly looked and Griffin. Griffin raised his glasses and said "What I think a lot"  
Everybody bought that and focused on Andres.  
"Hey Andres you should try some scream cheese" Mavis suggested to Andres and he said "Scream cheese?"  
"Yeah" Mavis said while holding up a bangle with screaming cheese,  
Andres looked at it in disgust at first then changed his face "Oh that alright ill have a bite"  
So Andres took a bite of it and everyone looked at him waiting for him to respond, his face changed with a look of delight and said "Ti's Gutt" everyone looked at Andres with a confused look  
"Oh, I"m sorry i meant to say that this is good, Ti's Gutt is German" Andres said, but everyone looked at him with a look of interest then Mavis asked "Wow Andres how many languages do you know?"  
"Well I know Spanish, English, french, German, Italian, Romanian, and Mandarin" Andres answered  
"Wow so you must have traveled the world then" Mavis asked  
"Nah, not yet but I"m planning on it that's why I'm here to travel Europe."


	3. Chapter 3

After saying that he was tired of talking about himself not that he was annoyed or anything its just that he wanted to do something active. Then he remembered that when he was a kid he and his brothers and sisters used to do chicken fights.  
So then Andres asked the group "So hey who is up for a game of chicken fight in the pool?"  
Everyone got excited because of the idea especially Mavis so they all started jumping on the pool. Andres got on top of a pink sea monster and Mavis got on top of a green goblin. Mavis looked at Andres and he looked straight back at her and Mavis said "You're going down"  
"In your dreams Mavy-Wavy" Andres teased.  
Then Mavis got a hold of Andres's arm and was able to pull him down, luckily Andres was able to pull Mavis down with him. They both hit the water Mavis was the first one up, but where was Andres? She was then surprised by Andres jumping out of the water scaring her. Mavis looked shocked, while Andres started laughing  
"You scared me" Mavis said annoyed  
"You should have seen your face Mavis priceless" Andres said jokingly.  
"That wasn't funny Andres" Mavis said.  
Andres looked at her a said "I'm sorry, I meant it to be funny not to be taken offensive."  
Mavis smiled and responded "I'm just messing with you" She said as she giggled.  
(After 2 more rounds of chicken fights everyone left the pool area.) Andres went quickly to his room to change his clothes and put his first pair of clothes on. He was living his room and when he opened the door he saw Mavis  
"Andres follow me I want to show you something" Mavis told him  
"Mavis I'm kind of tired so..." Andres responded, but Mavis stopped him by saying "Come on it will be fun"  
Andres not being able to reject her said "Okay"  
So Andres grabbed a rope for no apparent reason he just felt like he would need it and Mavis turned into a bat and carried Andres right out the balcony and onto the roof. When they reached the roof Mavis turned into a human. Andres looked around and saw beauty of the landscape and said "Wow this is beautiful the whole land is awesome, wait I think I can see Budapest from here"  
"Budapest, is that close to where wi-fi is?" Mavis asked curiosity  
"Oh you mean Hawaii, that place is amazing" Andres responded  
"Wow its amazing that you can go all around the world, it must be amazing I wish i could do that." Mavis said sadly  
"You know that song I sang at the bar was meant to you." Said Andres  
"Really?" Mavis asked  
"Just listen" Andres told her then he started singing  
"When she was just a girl, She expected the world, but it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep. And dreamed of para-para-paradise, dreamed of para-para-paradise, every time she closed her eyes."  
"Look everyone has the right to see the world so i was thinking maybe if you would like to join me?" Andres asked.  
Mavis looked at him surprisingly "Really?" she asked  
"Really" he responded  
"OK" Mavis said happily. Then the sun started to rise  
"Oh look at that sunrise its perfect with the mountains." Andres said. Then the sunlight hit Mavis  
"ow" she said  
"Aw man i forgot your a vampire so i guess you never seen a sunrise before have you?" Andres said worryingly  
"No, not really" Mavis Responded.  
Then Andres thought of an idea "Come on follow me, I have an Idea." Andres said while grabbing Mavis hand and taking her to the chimney. Andres then tied the rope to the spikes and to his hands, Mavis looked at him with confusion  
"What?, you cant never be that safe up here" He said defensibly,  
Mavis shrugged then Andres told Mavis "Watch" Mavis then stared at the Sun and her eyes widened Andres smiled because of this. After a minute or so of her watching the sunrise Andres gently grabbed her arms and pulled her back  
"This is the most incredible thing i have ever seen" Mavis said.  
When Andres took the last two steps back he heard a crack  
"Oh no" Andres said  
Just like that the roof top piece broke and he fell  
Mavis got all worried and looked at the hole and yelled "Andres are you OK!?"  
Then she saw Andres holding the rope and yelled "Woo, ha, who says you cant be too safe, yeah Mavis I'm alright"  
Then Mavis helped Andres up, then Andres said "You know I was afraid for a second."  
Mavis looked at him and responded "Of course you almost died"  
"Yes there is that but, I was more afraid of not being able to see the most amazing thing in the world." Andres said  
"What is that?" Mavis asked  
"It's you Mavis" Andres said. Mavis blushed, Andres was so shy on making the first move that Mavis had to lean in and kiss him, when they kissed they felt a jolt of electricity flowing thru their whole bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

After that fateful sunrise Mavis and Andres parted to each other and went to their own rooms. Turns out that both of their rooms were at the same floor they were just a few rooms separated. When they each reached to their own doors they looked at each other "Ill see you later then" Andres said  
"Yeah Ill see you too" Mavis responded.  
With that Andres entered his room and closed his door, he put his back on the door and let out a big breath.  
"Wow" he said  
"Thank you god" he praised,  
Then he reached for his I phone and turned on the music, up beat orchestra music started to play. Then Andres grabbed his satellite phone from his back pack and dialed a number. After that a few seconds past until someone answered "Hello" said a male voice on the other line  
"Hey dad its me Andres, I just wanted to call you and tell you that I'm fine and I'm good." Andres said  
"That's good, so are you having a good time?" Andres's Father said  
"Yeah dad its amazing out here, but dad I have to tell you something first i would like to clarify that I am not under the influence of anything ok, because what I am going to tell you might sound crazy." Andres said  
"Alright son tell me." His father said  
"Ok, dad I found out that monsters are real, but don't worry I'm fine and ok so they are in this hotel made specifically for monsters and it was made by Dracula, yes the count Dracula, so I told him I'm a wizard in order to not get killed and he believed me" Andres finished and caught his breath  
"Alright, son I believe you" His father said calmly  
"Wait how are you so calm about this?" Andres asked surprised  
"Well son, I was meant to tell you this when you came back home but now that you know monsters are real i think its a good time to tell you that you told Dracula the truth you are a wizard so am I, and so are your brothers and sisters" Andres's father said to him.  
Andres took a few steps back and sat on his bed  
"What? We are wizards wait do we need rings to use our powers?" Andres asked  
"Coincidentally yes we do need rings, I was planning on giving it to you when you came home but now that you know Ill just send a Falcon to deliver it to you" his father responded  
"Wait a Falcon?" Andres asked  
"Yes, its the same concept as the wizards in those silly books but instead of owls we use falcons" his father answered  
"Also the falcon that i'll send you will have a book with all the spells you need to know and that Falcon will be yours its name is Kronos"  
"Alright, dad its just that i just cant believe that this is actually happening" Andres replied  
"Yeah you should of seen your older brothers and sisters faces priceless" His father said laughing  
"Oh yea dad there is one more thing" Andres said  
"What is it?" his father asked  
"Well dad i met the most beautiful girl and when we looked into each others eyes the whole world just froze and turns out she is Dracula's daughter" Andres said  
"Well you just zinged just like your mother and I did" His father said  
"And dad I was thinking that if i could take her to see Europe and then bring her home?"Andres asked  
"Well son I sent you to Europe for you can learn for yourself, but In my opinion that's fine, but its not me who you need to convince its Dracula" His father responded  
"Alright thanks dad and thank you for hearing me out" Andres said  
"No problem, and the Falcon should arrive in a couple of minutes just FYI he is your protector and they are faster than anything in this world" His father replied.  
With that they both hung up. Andres then laid on the king sized bed but stood up when he heard "So you are a wizard" he looked around and saw Dracula at the door looking at him.  
"Oh hey Drac how long have you been standing there?" Andres asked  
"I've listened to enough, come there is something i need to show you." Dracula said to Andres.

Dracula and Andres left the room and Andres followed Dracula thru the hallways, after a couple of doors down they reached a door. Dracula opened the door and walked in then he was followed by Andres  
"Whoa Drac what is this place?" Andres asked  
"This is my bedroom, but there is something I want you to see" Dracula said.  
So Dracula walked to a painting and stared at it, Andres stood behind Dracula and looked at the painting. Andres then recognized the painting  
"Wait that's the lady Lubov there is a whole legend about her." Andres said  
"A legend?" Dracula asked  
"Yeah it says that the Lady Lubov met a lonely count and the love the two shared was so great that they felt as though the two were one, both being perfect for one another. However, tragedy befell her and the count and they both perished in a fire that mysteriously started one night. However, the love they had was so powerful that it felt like the old castle they lived in possessed their spirits." Andres explained  
"The legend is wrong, it was only the wife that died" Drac said and he pulled the curtain that separated the painting and when the curtain fell it showed Dracula and the Lady Lubov together.  
"And it that fire was no accident she was killed by humans" Dracula said while staring at Andres with blue eyes.  
"The humans invaded my castle and burnt it to the ground with Martha still in it, that is why I don't trust humans and that's why they should never be trusted" Dracula explained.  
Andres looked down in sadness  
"Now it turns out that my lovely daughter has feelings for you." Dracula said.  
Andres blushed"Oh well I guess so" Andres said  
"Don't worry you are a good wizard" Dracula said  
"And now she wants to travel with you to see the world, that I can't allow" Dracula exclaimed,  
Andres stared at Dracula and said "But Drac this is the 21st century humans aren't the same as they used to be they changed, humans are now able to defend their beliefs against people who don't believe in that humans and other creatures can live with peace"  
"Also Drac, I would never let anyone or anything hurt your daughter, I promise you that and she is a growing adult you have to let her go she can take care of herself."  
Then Drac said "Very well you may take my daughter where ever you want but remember this if anything happens to her I will hunt you down and suck your body dry" Andres gulped  
"I understand Dracula, but lets talk about this later we still need to finish planning Mavis party." Andres said.  
"Very well Andres Ill see you downstairs" Dracula responded  
"Ill be right down I don't think this is the type of attire I should be wearing to a party" Andres said and Dracula smiled  
"Well you might be as wise as you say you are" Dracula said.

So Andres went back to his room and changed into black casual pants a nice casual black shirt. He then heard something hit the balcony door, so Andres opened the door and a brown Falcon flew in and dropped a package. Andres opened the package and it contained a golden ring with a black crystal, a book, and a black cloak. Andres took the book and opened it, then a letter fell out, Andres opened the letter and started to read _Son if you are reading this it means that the falcon arrived with a golden ring, a cloak, and a book. That golden ring is the source of our power take care of it but don't worry about losing it once you put it on its bounded to you which means if you leave it somewhere it will just appear in your finger, but you can take it off and put it in your pocket then you will be fine, the cloak is just a cloak that your mother suggested that you should have but i put a spell on it that should protect you from other peoples spells so wear it when you do your magic etc. Now the book is not bounded to you but it can only be read by the wizard and the person most closest to him do not lose this book it has all the spells that you will need, it may be Latin but it can be translated so can the spells can be said in English just say [Latin] Change to English" and the book will be translated in English and so will the spells that you say can work in English. Take care son and good luck"_ After reading the letter Andres put on the cloak, and the ring and took the book down stairs to the Ball room.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ball room/Party room

When Andres arrived he didn't know what to expect. He needed to figure out what music should there be, the type of lights, how to arrange the tables if there were any. Andres looked around and found two groups of circular tables, one group was all crammed to the right the same with the left. Then Dracula appeared in front of him

"Good Andres you came." Dracula said

"Of course I came, this is of course Mavis's big night, plus I wouldn't want the party to be old fashioned" Andres explained

Dracula rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, yeah, and yeah. That's why you're here I could of done this myself but Mavis insisted"

Then Andres nodded his head and asked "I think we should arrange the tables first, and then pick the music what do you thing?"

Dracula looked at Andres and said "Yes, of course, I was thinking we scatter them but still make room for the dancing area"

So Andres went towards a table and tried to tilt it over so he can roll it to the position that he wanted. Dracula stared at Andres and face palmed his face.

"No, no, no that's not how you do it?" Dracula said

Andres was confused at this remark, he was sure that this was the only way as if he is going to push the table and let the legs scratch the floor and make that dreadful sound.

"Well how would you do it, Captain obvious?" Andres asked.

"It is count and you do it like this." Dracula said

Dracula looked at the first table and ordered "Table one move to position twenty-four"

Andres thought that it was just nonsense until the first table came to life as in it had two eyes and a mouth on its white cover. The table floated up into the air and moved into what he would guess was position twenty four and it landed.

"Oh so these are magical tables" Andres said

"Yes, I put a spell on them to save the time of actually pushing them or rolling them" Dracula explained.

"Nice so all these tables are numbered by how they were originally placed?" Andres asked

Dracula then replied "Yes, give it a try"

Andres excited about actually controlling a table went next to the second table and said "Table two move to position fifteen." And the table did as it was told

After placing all the tables like they wanted it was now time to talk about the music. "Dracula I think we should have Franks band play for Mavis I think they really got the hang of it." Andres said

"Alright fine we will let them play, just remember if they fail….." Dracula was saying before being interrupted

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you will suck my body dry" Andres said

"Yes, ok so then we need to discuss about the lighting" Dracula said

"Well we could use the colors of everything so that they change colors" Andres said

"What do you mean by that" Dracula asked

"Alright say this color is yellow, then in a couple of seconds it turns to green, then to purple and so on and so forth, we do this with every light but still manage of making the end of the room dark." Andres explained

"Alright I get it" Dracula stated

"Look I have have to check some stuff at my office just keep working" Dracula said

"Alright Drac" Andres replied

So Andres got working in getting a electric ball to be placed on the roof and get the lights working what could go wrong...

Well nothing went wrong Andres got everything ready from the food to getting the instruments to the stage.

(Party)

Now that the work is done in preparing the party the only thing left is testing the musical equipment and see that all the lights are working. So Andres went to the main power equipment and turned it on. Just like that the color lights turned on and revolved all over the hall, and so did the electricity ball. Then Frank, Griffin, Wayne, and Murray came in.

"Good job Andres the place looks great" Frank said

"Yeah man good job" Murray said

"Thanks guys" Andres said

Andres stared at Frank

"Alright Frank test the microphone same goes with you guys, you have to test your instrument and see if they are working." Andres said

Everybody did as so Frank, Griffin, Murray, and Wayne started testing their instruments, and the sounds were fine.

"Test, test, test" Frank said toward the Microphone. "Yeah it works" Frank said

"Alright good, you guys can start playing, the sound of your music will be the sign that the party has started." Andres suggested

Just like that the guys started playing. After a few minutes monsters were coming in and started to dance. Andres was receiving complements from everyone, he never felt so proud of himself in his entire life. Andres looked at the monsters and it seemed they were having a good time, which just made him smile. Suddenly Mavis appeared in front of Andres she was wearing her regular attire the only difference was the cape she was wearing. Andres actually stunned on how beautiful she was just stared to her.

Andres snapped out of it and said "Wow, Mavis you look beautiful"

"Thanks, Thanks for the party" Mavis said blushing

"No problem, nice cape you look like a real vampire with that" Andres complimented

"Same to you but with your cloak you look like a wizard" Mavis replied

"Well I guess we both like showing who we really are to each other" Andres said

Mavis looked at Andres and smiled "Yeah" Mavis agreed

"Hey Mavis, how do you like my little touches" Andres said while turning Mavis

Andres said a spell " _Eskurba London, Roma, Berlin, Pari_ " Then his ring started to shine and let out colored that started to shape to the cities he said. Mavis looked at them with amazement "It's amazing" She said

Mavis then fell backwards, Andres held out his hands in order to catch her but she turned into a bat and he was started being pulled by her cape. Andres was dragged by Mavis to an open area of the dance area. Mavis then started to dance, so Andres joined in. The thing is Andres wasn't much of a dancer in fact he didn't even know how to but it didn't matter nothing mattered right now he was with the girl of his dreams. After a few minutes of dancing, Mavis stopped and looked at Andres; Andre's eyes were wide open because he was just seeing her beautiful blue eyes. Then she started to lean in towards Andres and so did he, their lips met, it felt like volts of electricity was going all inside them it was the best feeling of his life. The moment was perfect until Dracula interrupted them and went right in front of Andres.

"How could you Andres after I shared my pain with you!" Dracula screamed

Mavis then stepped in and said "Dad it was just a kiss"

Dracula looked at Mavis and said "No you are not allowed to kiss"

"Dad I'm allowed to do things, I'm not 83 anymore, I'm allowed to like people or go see the world again" Mavis responded

Andres confused at what that last part was (He didn't know that Mavis was in the fake village)

"What? You saw it! You said you didn't like it!" Dracula desperately said

"Maybe I want to give the village another chance I just need to learn on how to make them understand" Mavis said

"No, no, you can't go back to the village again" Dracula said

"Maybe you can make them see that we can be friends?" Mavis asked

"No, that's not possible" Dracula responded

"Well, you can't be sure. It's all in how you present yourself" Mavis said

"No that won't make a difference" Dracula said

"How do you know?" Mavis asked

"Because it just won't" Dracula said with a desperate tone

"Why? Why won't it?" Mavis asked

"Because that village doesn't really exist!" Dracula screamed

Suddenly the music stopped. Andres surprised at what jus had happened but he couldn't really know how to feel or what to even say.

"Drac what did you do?" Frank asked

"What I had to do" Dracula responded

"What was it? What exactly did you have to do? Tell me?" Mavis asked Dracula with an angry tone.

Dracula looked at Mavis with shame and said "I built the town; the staff put it all together. The zombies were dressed up as the townspeople, please I…. If you really went out there and something happened to you, I just couldn't live with myself"

"But you can live with this? Lying to me? Tricking me? Keeping me here forever when you know my dream was to go?" Mavis said

"Honey please, I only did this to protect you and because I love you." Dracula said desperately trying to convince Mavis

Andres now irritated but understand full of this conversation said "Drac if you really love her then let her go"

Andres looked at all the monsters and said "All of you I can tell you this right now that humans aren't bad anymore they were just afraid of things they couldn't understand, but now there are more humans that watched movies and made books about you guys and they made you guys look like the good guys, and if the humans see you they will not hurt you, on the contrary they will like to learn from you guys"

Mavis went next to Andres and held him Andres then put his arm around her.

"For god sakes if you go to the nearest village you will see that they are having a festival just for you guys, there will be humans dressed as you guys." Andres explained

Mavis then looked at Dracula disappointed and he looked ashamed "Dad, I'm going with Andres to see Europe whether you like it or not" Mavis said

Then she grabbed Andres's hand and took him out of the Party area to her room. The last thing Andres saw was that every monster was looking angry at Dracula.

[Mavis Room]

Mavis was furious and was just walking around her whole room.

"I can't believe he lied to me" She said

"Mavis, please calm down" Andres pleaded; he knew what Dracula did was terrible, but he was more worried about Mavis. Mavis looked at Andres and ran to him. She hugged him, she looked into his eyes and said "Andres, you told me that you would take me to see the world? Did you mean it?"

Andres looked at Mavis and responded "Of course Mavis I would do anything for you and take you anywhere for you."

"Then get me out of here take me to see the world, I want to go now" Mavis pleaded.

Andres stared at her, he didn't want her relationship with her father to end like this, but it seemed like he had no other option.

"Alright get your stuff ready and I'll get mine we are leaving right now, but Mavis leave a note for everyone so they know what happened" Andres said

Mavis nodded. After they got everything packed, Andres got concerned about Mavis being exposed to the sun. So Andres grabbed the spell book and said "Show me a spell to prevent the sun from harming a vampire"

Just like that the book opened and it started to flip its pages by itself until it stopped to the page that he wanted the spell was highlighted in yellow. Andres read it and said "Alright here we go, _Cheresku_ "

Andres's ring started to shine and it let out an orange light that hit Mavis. Nothing happened to her so Andres suggested "Mavis lend me your hand"

Mavis did as told Andres gently grabbed her hand and opened the curtain a little bit just enough for Mavis's hand to be exposed the sun light hit Mavis's hand and she looked at Andres and smiled

"It works, if feel no pain only warmth" Mavis said

"Alright lets go" Andres said

Andres held out his phone and took out the card that Roger gave him and dialed it. After a few seconds Roger answered "Hello sir, are you ready to leave"

"Yes, Roger, get the plane to the airport and do me a favor get a cab to pick me up at coordinates **'**'**" He said to Roger

"Right away sir." Rogers said and then hung up.

"Who was that Andres?" Mavis asked

"Oh that was my pilot" Andres responded

"What's a pilot?" Mavis asked

Andres smiled at Mavis and said "I'll tell you on the way"

Andres then opened the balcony door and yelled "Kronos!"

The falcon came in and landed on the rail way. "Kronos we are leaving follow us alright" Andres said

Kronos just screeched.

So Mavis and Andres left the hotel and went outside the woods where a cab was waiting for them, they got on the cab and it took them to the airport where Rogers was waiting for them. Andres paid the cab driver

[Romanian] "Thank you sir" Andres told the driver.

[Romanian] "No problem sir" Replied the cab driver, and then the driver drove off.

Mavis and Andres walked towards Roger; Roger showed a smirk on his face. Andres rolled his eyes.

"Mavis I would like to introduce you to Rogers the pilot of this plane" Andres said

"Hello, ma'am" Roger said to Mavis, taking his hat off and putting it back on

"Hello Roger" Mavis said to Roger

Then suddenly they heard a familiar voice "Mavis wait!"

Andres turned and it was Dracula he was smoking. Then Andres said " _Cheresku_ " and his ring shined and let out an orange light and it hit Dracula.

"What is it dad you are not going to stop me from leaving" Mavis said

"I know I just wanted to give you something" Dracula replied he gave Mavis a rapt up present

"Your mother wanted you to have this, and I am sorry that I lied to you, on my way here humans helped me to get here Andres was right humans do love us." Dracula said

Mavis took the present and looked at Dracula with pity

"It's ok Dad I know you were only trying to protect me" Mavis said

"Now I just want to wish you guys' good luck and to tell you that the hotel doors are always opened for you guys" Dracula said

"Thanks Drac, don't worry I will bring your daughter in one piece but with a new understanding of the world." Andres said.

Dracula smiled and said "You better or else…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you will suck my body dry" Andres said while smiling.

So then Mavis and Andres got in the plane. Andres looked at Roger and asked "Why aren't you surprised by this?"

"Well, it's because I myself am a monster, thanks to your father I look human" Roger said

"What are you then if you don't mind me asking?" Andres asked

"Well, I'm a Gremlin, you know the once that were supposedly said that destroyed airplanes." Roger said

"Ahh, yes a Gremlin so how did you get this job?" Andres asked

Roger looked at Andres and said "Well that's a story for another day"

"Alright take this plane to Rome" Andres said

"Roger that, you might want to buckle up sir." Roger suggested

So Andres and Mavis sat in a couch with seatbelts and sat together. The plane went up and flew.


	6. Chapter 6

[Inside the G6 Private Jet]

During the flight to Rome, Mavis couldn't be more surprising to Andres, he thought that she was going to be up from all the excitement and ask him a lot of questions about flying, instead she went right to sleep after the plane took off. Now here they were Mavis head laying on his lap, he gently stroke her hair, her hair was soft and smooth it felt good for his fingers. However Andres didn't get any sleep in the hotel so he was very tired, Andres closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Andres's Dream

Andres just appeared somewhere high he couldn't tell where he was, so Andres walked around the metal plated place. Then he saw the city and it hit him he was in Paris, on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Isn't it amazing?" Said a voice from behind

Andres turned around and saw Morgan Freeman dressed in a all white suit.

"Morgan Freeman?" Andres asked

"No, this is just your representation of me." The man said while pointing at himself

"Well who are you and why are you in my dream.?" Andres asked

"That is for you to decide on who I am but the reason I am here is to give you a message." The man said

"Alright what is it?" Andres asked

"You will be the key of human and the supernatural beings to unite" The man said

"Alright, so you are saying that I am going to be the main reason why monsters and humans unite?" Andres asked

"Yes, that is correct." The man replied

"Awesome" Andres said while rubbing his chin

"Now you have to wake up" The man said

(Wake up, wake up)

[Back to reality]

"Andres wake up" Mavis said to him while shrugging him, she was now sitting next to him and looking at him

"Yeah" Andres said

"We're here" Mavis said

Andres looked at Mavis and she was smiling so he smiled at her.

"Did you know that when you sleep you snore?" Mavis asked giggling.

"I did not know that, but did you know that you are the most beautiful woman alive?" Andres asked

Mavis blushed and said "I had a feeling" she smiled and hugged Andres

"Alright lets get to the hotel rest and wait for the night what do you say?" Andres asked

"Sounds like a plan" Mavis responded

So Mavis and Andres got their luggage and got off the plane and then they saw a black car waiting for them. So they walked towards the car and Andres opened the car door for Mavis.

"Thank you" She said

Then Andres got in. The driver looked at him and said [Italian] "Where to sir?"

[Italian] "Take us to Hotel Teotro Pace please." Andres answered

The driver nodded and drove. During the way to the hotel Mavis had her hands and face on the window with her mouth wide open, that just made him smile. When they finally arrived at the hotel, the hotel employees opened the car door for them and took their luggage. Andres took Mavis's hand and took her to the reception table, where a blonde woman greeted them.

"Hello, and welcome to Teatro Pace." The woman said

"Hello, and thank you we have a reservation" Andres said

"Whats your name sir?" The woman asked

"Andres Mencias" He said

The woman looked at him surprised

"Oh Mr. Mencias we were expecting you please your luggage will be in your room" She said excitengly

"Here are your cards" She said while handing him the cards.

Andres took them and said "Thank you"

Mavis looked at him confused

"What was that?" Mavis asked

"Oh, well my mother is one of the owners of the hotel." He said

"Guess our parents have something in common." She said

"I guess we do" Andres said

(Their room)

When they arrived to their room there was still some sunlight left. Andres closed the curtains and then said "Well lets catch some sleep then we will see Rome during the night"

"Alright" Mavis responded

Mavis ran to the bathroom and came out with her night clothes, she was wearing a black tank top and black bed pants. Then Andres grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom and changed into his black bed pants. He then came out and Mavis was on the queen size bed on the right side, then Andre walked into the bed and slid in to the left side. Andres began to close his eyes until he felt the bed move a little and felt Mavis hug him, Andres welcomed the hug and they positioned themselves to that Andres was hugging Mavis. Then they went to sleep.

(6 Hours later...)(I was thinking about it and I decided to have a Mavis POV)

Mavis was the one to wake up first, She felt Andres's arm around her, his warm breath on her neck she checked the time it was 12:35 AM. She then turned to check if Andres was a sleep, but he was awake his brown beautiful eyes were looking right at hers, she didn't say anything or did anything she was just focusing on his eyes. Then she snapped out of it.

"What are you looking at?" Mavis asked

Andres simply smiled and said "I'm just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world"

She blushed and smiled back at him. Andres lifted himself up and asked "What time is it?"

"It's 12:35" She answered

"Alright" He rubbed his eyes

"Are you ready to see the city of Rome?"

Mavis nodded

"Yeah lets go" she said

"Right back at ya" he said

Mavis went to the bathroom and changed into her normal attire she was hoping that during their visits to Europe she would be able to find a new look for herself. When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Andres was wearing black jeans, a gray polo and his cloak, the cloak actually looked good in him it made him look mysterious like if he had a secret story. He was holding the spell book, she started to walk toward him curious about what he was reading.

"What are you reading?" she asked

Andres stared at her and responded "Well, I was thinking since you can turn into a bat maybe there is a spell here that can allow me to turn into a falcon"

"What for?" Mavis asked

"Well I thought that it could be easier for us to travel the city by flying and we can get to places that people wouldn't normally be able to go to. But most important i thought it would be romantic for us to be able to fly together."

So now she understood, and she also thought that it was very smart and very romantic of him. Andres then finished reading and said

"Yes turns out there is a spell to turn myself into my guardians animal which is the falcon, but lets not do it here lets do it outside where no one can see us"

"Alright so lets go see the city" she said

Andres offered his arm and she accepted it which then they held hands. They left the room and then went to the elevator, Andres pressed the button and the door opened when they got to the lobby they left the hotel. So then Andres took her walking thru the side walks. She just couldnt believe that she was in Rome with Andres. Then they turned into a opening between two buildings.

"Alright this place is good" Andres suggested

Andres took out the note and said " _Silikian_ "

Andres then turned into a falcon

"Holy rabies it worked" Mavis said

Andres opened his wings and looked at them and then looked at her.

"I guess it did, do i look majestic?" Andres asked

"Of course you do" she responded

She ten turned into a bat.

"So now we can both fly" Mavis joked

"I guess so" Andres responded.

"So where do you want to go" she asked

"I have an idea follow me" Andres said while flapping his wings and started to fly.

When he successfully got off the ground he went flying up so Mavis followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the silence I am finishing the touches on the new chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Andres flew up into the sky of Italy with Mavis close behind him, he slowed down in order to let Mavis catch up to him. Mavis reach to him and asked "Where are we going?". Andres looked at her and responded you'll see. While he was flying he just realized how free he felt flying in the sky, this was a different type of freedom, this was a no care in the world, the feeling that nothing can bring him down. There at the distance he saw the Colosseum, there wasn't one thing that he didn't know about that place.

"There" Andres said

He flew down towards it, he passed many other structures which some tried to mimic the old roman buildings but the modernization of the place took its place. When he got to the Colosseum Andres landed in the top of the Arches. He looked back and Mavis landed right next to him.

"Wow" Mavis said while

"Indeed" Andres responded

"What is this place?" Mavis asked

"Romani Colosseo" Andres said

"What is that?" Mavis asked while turning to Andres

"It's Latin for The Roman Colosseum" Andres responded

Mavis looked at the arena with awe, then turned to Andres

"What did they do here?" Mavis asked

Andres taken by surprised by the question looked at Mavis.

"They had games here" He said

Andres was quiet the expert on roman history as well as other History, he always felt an attachment for them for some reason. Maybe is because he just loved the rising of empires or was there something more to it, maybe an actual connection.

 _Hmm should i go in depth to what really happend here, cause I will eventually tell her but that will only be when she asks. Yes when she asks I will tell her. How am I supposed to tell her that thousands of people died here just for the sake of entertainment. No you no what I will just go with it._

He noticed Mavis looking at him for a while now. Andres turned to look at her. She had an expression that seemed worried.

Andres was about to speak, but Mavis spoke first

"Are you ok" she asked

Andres stared to her and calmly said "I'm fine"

"Really, cause you look kind of umm... out of it" She said

"No I was just thinking, look I realized that I brought you to a place that has a long history of death." He said

Andres put clutched his hand and slowly put it on his forehead and shaked his head.

Mavis knew what was going on and she got close to Andres and put her hand on his shoulder

"You know it doesn't matter where you take me, the only thing that matters is that we are together" She said

Andres felt calm by those words she gently grabbed her hand.

"Thank you" Andres said while smiling

"There is something else you should see" He said

Then Mavis nodded.

" _Silikian"_ Andres said

He turned into the falcon and flew


End file.
